1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to methods and apparatus for harmonizing a plurality of optical/optronic axes of an aiming apparatus
2. Description of the Technology
DE-PS No. 3,048,809 and DE-OS No. 3,104,318 in the same category disclose methods and apparatus in which a thermal image device is coupled to a laser transmitter in such a manner that the thermal image device is used as reception channel for the laser transmitter. Such a combination has the advantage that expensive and spatially extensive components such as the infrared optical system, detector and cooler for the thermal imaging and the range finding are used jointly and are compatible because of the use of the same spectral range, i.e. subjected to the same atmospheric transmission conditions.